plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostbite Caves - Day 5
For the Chinese version of the level, see Frostbite Caves - Day 5 (Chinese version). :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Frostbite Caves - Day 5 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Frozen plants: Five Three |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Two |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 4 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 6}} Dialogue (intro) (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: I'm starting to get cold feet about this place. Crazy Dave: Also, my feet are getting very cold. Penny: Time to turn up the heat. I recommend Pepper-pult for the job. Penny: He lobs hot peppers at zombies and also keeps nearby plants warm. Crazy Dave: Let's pick a peck of Pepper-pults! It is the perfect plant for out predicament! Penny: Must you rhyme, User Dave? Must you? (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty This level can be difficult to win if the plants are not planted properly. Firstly, take advantage of Pepper-pult's thawing ability to unfreeze the pre-placed frozen plants. Later in the level, the player can easily become swarmed with zombies, and can potentially lose. In addition, the plants come in very slowly, so getting a proper defense early in the level can become hard. Hunter Zombie will most likely be in crowds freezing plants. To counter this, use Plant Food or place Pepper-pults near plants. The key to winning is to use Pepper-pult's ability and splash damage to deal as much damage as possible to the zombies. Waves 2 4 |note1 = are available |zombie2 = 1 5 3 |zombie3 = 4 5 2 |note3 = Freezing winds occur on lanes 3, 4, and 5; 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = 1 4 5 3 |note4 = are available |zombie5 = 3 5 1 4 |note5 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie6 = 2 4 4 |note6 = Snowstorm! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 1 1 1 3 5 3 5 |note7 = Freezing winds occur on every lane; 500%/7 Plant Food; first flag |zombie8 = 2 2 3 5 2 4 |zombie9 = 3 4 5 3 5 4 |zombie10 = 1 2 3 3 5 5 1 2 |note10 = Freezing winds occur on every lane; 100% Plant Food |zombie11 = 4 1 5 |note11 = Snowstorm! |ambush11 = |zombie12 = 2 2 3 4 5 2 2 |note12 = Freezing winds occur on lanes 3, 4, and 5; 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie13 = 3 4 5 3 4 5 |zombie14 = 1 1 3 4 5 1 3 4 5 3 4 5 |note14 = Freezing winds occur on every lane; final flag}} Strategies *The first priority is to unfreeze the Cabbage-pults by planting Pepper-pults next to them. Surprisingly, unfreezing the Bonk Choys is not vital to completing this level. *It is important to secure the second lane. A Bonk Choy is excellent, while another one in the space between the two slider tiles is even better. *Cave Conehead Zombies and Cave Buckethead Zombies usually make it past the topmost slider tile and the deep in the fourth row, respectively. For Coneheads, a Bonk Choy behind the first slider tile is essential. For the Buckethead, stalling it as much as possible is probably the best option. Bonk Choy is also very useful here. **To stall it, try defensive plants like Wall-nut or Tall-nut. *Plant Food is scarce and should be best used on Bonk Choys when large amounts of zombies overwhelm the second row. Gallery A5.jpg|By Screenshot 2015-06-29-11-14-24.png|By IMG 0123.PNG|By FC - Day 5 (PG234) - 1.png|By FC - Day 5 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 5 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 5 (PG234) - 4.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 5 (PG234) - 5.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 5 (PG234) - 6.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 5 (PG234) - 7.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 SOFC5.PNG|By Trivia *Before starting the level, Penny rhetorically asks "Must you rhyme, User Dave?", but Crazy Dave was actually tongue twisting. **In addition, there is no rhyme in what Crazy Dave said. Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 Frozen plants - Frostbite Caves Day 5 (Ep.166)|By Frostbite Caves Day 5 How would you rate Frostbite Caves - Day 5's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Special Delivery Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with two flags Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with pre-placed plants